


To Have and To Hold…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Passion, To Have and To Hold…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb and Emmett reflect on Justin and Brian’s relationship…</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold…

Title: To Have and To Hold…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Deb and Emmett reflect on Justin and Brian’s relationship…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**To Have and To Hold…**

“Oh Emmett, I never thought we’d see the day come when Mr. Brian Kinney would take Mr. Justin Taylor’s hand in marriage. So much for all the naysayers… I knew the first time I saw them together it was a match made in Heaven; it just took a trip through Hell to get here.”

“They look so happy, so in love. I told myself I wasn’t going to cry but I can’t help it. I’m just so happy.” “Yeah, not to mention two hundred dollars richer; you’re the only one that bet they’d actually make it to the altar.”

The End...


End file.
